The Curse
by fereality
Summary: The night before the twins return to Gravity Falls Wendy and her friends are out having a campfire, but Wendy leaves early due to not having heard from Dipper for a few months (unbeknownst to her it's due to his hectic school schedule). Thanks to a perceived threat/insult, a fae queen causes Wendy to disappear. The twins will arrive in chapter 2. Rated M to be safe


**The Curse**

 _by fereality_

 **Gravity Falls Forest**  
 **Friday June 7th, 2013**

"So when are the twins gonna be back?", Tambry asked as she sat around the campfire with her friends and with arm her around her boyfriend.

"They're supposed to be coming tomorrow or Sunday," Wendy said with a wistful sigh. She looked off towards the direction of the Mystery Shack.

"Cool, that means you can get your hat back from the shrimp finally, you don't look right with the trucker's cap.", Robbie commented as he flicked a bit of bark into the fire pit.

"Hey man, not cool.", Thompson chided, "I thought you finally made friends with Dipper?"

Robbie kicked some dirt towards the pit before he spoke up, "Well I just know that as soon as he shows up Wends gonna just leave us alone again for most of the summer."

"Aw com'on man, don't be that way. She hung out with us plenty last year," Lee replied as he pulled a marshmallow in between a graham cracker and a piece of chocolate.

Wendy looked a little distracted as she stood up and turned away from the fire, "Guys, I'm gonna just head on back. I'll see everyone tomorrow."

"You want a ride home?", Nate called out as he watched as she passed the three vehicles they had brought out.

"Nah, you guys stay and have some fun.", Wendy called back as she continued to walk back down the path.

Little did the crew know that they were being observed from the outer edge of the woods.

'These humans are always fun to watch, especially the one with the golden hair. Soon I will make myself known to him and offer him the chance to rule by my side.', the observer thought as it continued to watch.

"What's up with her? I thought that she'd be ecstatic that the twerps were coming back," Robbie said as he leaned over as placed a small kiss on Tambry's cheek.

As she watched her oldest friend walk away Tambry said, "She's worried."

"What about?", Nate inquired.

"She hasn't heard from the twins in a couple of months, she only knows when they're supposed be in town thanks to Mr. Pines.", Tambry said with a melancholy tone, "She's worried that Di… the twins have moved on and forgotten her."

"Nah, Dr. Funtimes wouldn't do that. The kid's got it too bad for her," Nate said with another look towards the direction she had went, "and he's lucky too. She's got it bad for him also."

"Who would have thought the most beautiful girl in town," Robbie said before catching himself, "besides your sweetie, would fall for that twerp."

Tambry lightly punched him in the arm before she skewered another marshmallow on the stick she was using.

Lee looked off to the distance. Softly he whispered, "Yeah she is gorgeous."

Needless to say this did not sit well with their observer. 'No he can't think she is beautiful. He is to be mine!'

The observer turned and began to head off towards the path that Wendy had traveled.

 **On The Path Back Towards Town**

It's true, Wendy was worried that Dipper may have forgotten her. In one of the last messages she had traded with him he had mentioned joining the track team after discovering a knack for it after all of the running he did last summer. And after she stopped hearing from him she had tracked down Mabel's friends, Candy and Grenda, to see if they had heard anything from them. Most of what those two had given her was that Mabel was always talking about how Dipper was finally getting popular thanks to his time on the team.

If Wendy had not been so distracted she may have noticed the faint glimmer that encompassed the road in front of her. She may have also noticed that after she crossed the faintly gleaming patch of road that she was no longer traveling back towards the town. But no she was fighting the confusion these feeling were bringing her. It wasn't until she nearly walked into the side of the mountain that she even realized she had been walking the wrong direction for the last half hour or so.

"Ok, what's going on here?", she asked out loud as she tried to figure out who put the mountain in between her and the town.

She looked around for a few moments trying to get her bearings, having grown up in Gravity Falls she knew these woods like the back of her hand but something was wrong. The path she took should have had her nearly to the outskirts of town, but if she was this close to one of the mountain walls she had traveled too far in the wrong direction. Actually there was no way she could have traveled that far by foot, especially in the time since she had left her crew. Someone was pulling a prank on her she realized. They were using her confusion to try and prank her.

"Alright guys, you can come out now.", she called out to the woods. "You got me good, ok."

As she continued to look around to try and see where her friends were hiding, she thought she saw some movement in a bush to the left of the path so she headed for it.

"Come on guys enough of this," she said as she sneaked closer to where she thought they were hiding before she jumped into it yelling, "Gotcha!"

As she stood up out of the bush she saw all she had in her hands was one extremely bewildered looking raccoon. Dropping it before it could attack, she backed away. She finally decided to go back and check the mountainside to see if that would give her any better insight. As she examined it she found that it was real stone and not paper mache or plaster like she was hoping. Hey Thompson, while no Mabel, was still pretty good at stage designs for the school's theatrical club. But nope it was truly the mountain. Finally deciding that there was no way the gang could have pulled off a prank this spectacular, she turned her thoughts elsewhere.

Pulling out her phone she began to dial her home before she saw there were no bars. That should not be happening, ever since McGucket began taking contracts for the government (and refused to leave Gravity Falls), the town has had a state of the art cellular relay tower built in town. You could be standing in the middle of the Multibear's cavern and still have three bars. Someone has to be interfering with the signal. Maybe someone who didn't want her to see the twins tomorrow. Someone who would be jealous if Dip, er uhm, the twins attention wasn't directed towards them. Someone like…

"Pacifica, get your bottle bleached blond head out here where I can see you," Wendy called out into the evening sky, "Come out 'princess', You don't have to hide cause you're jealous. You know he will never choose you. Because we both know he likes me and you know what, I'm ready to admit how I feel about him too."

Unfortunately our little eavesdropper from earlier in the evening had finally returned to the clearing after rushing away to hide when Wendy had jumped the raccoon. The first thing she had heard upon her return was Wendy calling out the 'princess' and she did not take any of this lightly.  
Flying into the clearing Princess Verve of the valley's fairy kingdom began to enlarge herself to stand face to face with this interloper into her realm. As she approached the shocked teen, she got straight in her face and began screaming, "NO! You will not have him. He is my chosen consort and I will not give him up! Especially not to a soulless ginger like you!"

It took Wendy just a moment or two to regain her senses as her mind processed what she just seen and heard. I mean how often do you see a fluttering insect turn into a raven haired teen girl that's nearly as tall as she is. That means it wasn't the trust fund princess who was after Dipper, it was some type of mystical creature. Well she was not going to let her have him without a fight, after all she was a flippin' Corduroy. "What did you call me? I don't know who you are but I do know you're not getting anywhere near him."

"It's too late, he will be mine whether he likes it or not. And there's nothing you can do about it carrottop," the fairy princess haughtily retorted. Standing regally straight, she raised her left hand to help emphasize whatever she was about to say, but she didn't get a chance to do so. Whatever wend she had taken in was knocked out of her as Wendy through a solid left hook straight into her breadbasket.

Wendy hauled back to deliver another punch only for her target to no longer be there. The princess had reverted back into her original size. This only hampered her for a moment. She kept track of where the lightly glowing fairy princess was and began tracking her. She missed a few swipes due to Verve's small size and quick flight, but finally caught her.

"Release me! Do you know the consequences for assaulting a forest royal?", the fairy princess called from her prison in Wendy's hand.

"I'll do nothing of the sort until you promise to leave me and my friend alone," Wendy threatened.

"Never! He will be mine!", the princess retorted as she was held firmly in Wendy's hand, "You do not deserve such splendor. He is too magnificent for your world. I have gotten lost in his eyes every time I have saw him this last winter. And that magnificent golden hair."

'Seen him this winter? Golden hair? Dipper doesn't have golden colored hair,' Wendy thought as digested what the fairy said. Finally she asked, "Who are you even talking about?"

"Don't even try you trickster, I know you are after him. You even beguiled him into calling you gorgeous, but everyone in the valley knows that I am the most gorgeous creature in Gravity Falls.", the princess called out from her confinement., though through her struggling she was able to work her right arm free. No sooner had Wendy noticed this then the princess raised her free arm and yelled, "Dormi usque excitare vos!*"

Wendy went to capture the free arm again when she noticed how tired she was. As she was beginning to start to ask what the princess had done she lost her grip and finally the battle against the sleep which consumed her.

"Farewell you soulless ginger savage. And now to cast a glamor over the area so no one will be able to find her and finally he will be mine," the princess called as glade began to simmer into invisibility.

* * *

Well all this is the beginning of a short (4-5 chapters) that came to me during a conversation with dusk4224 while I was fighting a serious case of writer's block. Thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse and this is the story of what happens afterwords.

*Go to sleep until I wake you

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:  
 **Gravity Heroes** , a few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel gets a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is Dipper is standing right next to her. This leads them off to a new adventure.  
 **Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks** , a series on one shots drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents.  
 **Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region** ( _Coming Soon_ ), My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region.  
 **Gravity Falls Valor Force Rangers** ( _Coming Soon_ ), In summer of 2016 an ancient force has arrived in Gravity Falls intent on finding weakened layers of reality that are prevalent in the area and exploiting them. Realizing fear is one of the ways to find the weak points, he and his evil henchman have begun corrupting both creatures and objects in order to terrorizing the populace. Taking a cue from a friend he met while stuck on the other side of the portal, Ford recruits five 'Teens with Attitudes' to combat this threat.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Deviou5, Siryleleen, Polydactyly Zodiac. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you three. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces. A new pic of Yami is now up.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


End file.
